


Jeans

by alrightginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is wearing jeans and Lily finds it distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: James is wearing Muggle jeans today.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Can you go somewhere else? I can't concentrate.

James is wearing Muggle jeans today. 

The thought in itself isn’t all that concerning. Or, at least, it shouldn’t be. Not for Lily.

She’s seen plenty of boys in Muggle jeans before, considering the fact that she’s grown up in Cokeworth. 

She even prefers to wear her Muggle jeans instead of her robes, changing out of them as soon as she gets the chance once classes are over for the day. 

She’s wearing Muggle jeans  _ right now.  _

But that doesn’t take away from the fact that James, for some reason unbeknownst to her, is increasingly distracting in his. 

“Can you go somewhere else?” Lily groans, trying to look at the book she’s using for research instead of at James and his jeans. “I can’t concentrate.”

James looks at her funny before peering around the library with a frown. 

“All the other tables are taken. Plus, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but we’re  _ partners.  _ How will me being at a different table help you with our shared Potions assignment?”

“It’ll give me room to think for one,” Lily mutters. 

“What?”

Lily shakes her head. “Nothing, nothing. Fine, you can stay. But we’re going to have to change our seating arrangements.”

James has half a second to blink at her in confusion before Lily is standing, dragging his chair across the floor with a loud enough groan that everyone pauses to look at them. 

This doesn’t faze Lily. 

Everyone is always watching them. 

“There,” she says once James is on the other end of the table. She observes him with her hands on her hips before moving to sit down to test her view. She nods. “Much better.” 

James looks at her with an amused smirk. She tries not to pay it any mind. 

She fails. 

“Stop,” she orders. 

“Lily Evans —“

“Don’t.”

“Am I distracting you somehow?”

She twirls her quill, eyes darting to the side. “It’s that head of yours. It’s too big for both of us to sit on the same side of the table.”

_ “Evans!” _

James’ voice suggests that he is scandalized. The way his eyes are lit up betray him. 

“Can we please just get back to work?”

“Not until you tell me what it is about me that’s distracting you.”

“No.”

“Is it my charming smile?”

Lily rolls her eyes. “Not quite”

“The way my hair looks so effortlessly windswept?”

“You literally cannot keep your hands out of it.”

“My brilliantly hazel eyes? My mum says they’re the prettiest she’s ever seen.”

“Doesn’t Eupehmia have the same eye color as you?”

“That’s besides the point,” James says, waving that away. His eyes widen the next second. “Hey, when did you get on a first name basis with my mother?”

“We’ve been owling back and forth,” Lily says with a yawn. With James’ jeans now out of her eyesight, she’s grown tired. “She’s asked me to give her updates about the trouble you’re causing.”

_ “Evans, no!” _

“Evans, yes,” she says, grinning. “Now, get back to work, or I’ll tell her about how you’re slacking as a Potions partner.”

James pouts. Lily’s lips twitch. 

“But now  _ I’m  _ distracted because I know that  _ you’re  _ distracted.”

“How tragic.”

_ “Please,”  _ James whines, leaning across the table with his hands outstretched. “Just tell me what it is. I can’t take it! I need to know!”

Lily rolls her eyes before letting them settle on James. How can one person be so infuriating in so many ways?

“If I tell you, will you promise to drop it and move on? We need to seriously get this done. It’s due tomorrow.”

“I promise,” James says, holding a hand up. “Marauders’ honor.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“It’s just a thing —  _ please tell me!” _

“It’s your jeans, okay!” Lily huffs, eyes darting around to make sure no one is watching them. “Your jeans are distracting me!”

“My...jeans,” James repeats, peering down at them. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing. That’s the problem. There is nothing wrong with you in jeans.”

James’ eyes widen comically. “You  _ like  _ me in jeans!”

“No!”

“You do! You made me move because you can’t concentrate. Because you think I’m fit!”

“I never said I thought you were fit!”

“You do though! You think I am!” 

“James!”

James stands suddenly, climbing to the top of their table with his hands outstretched. “Attention everyone!” he calls, the occupants of the library looking at him wearily. This is a normal occurrence for James. One he never seems to get in trouble for. “Lily Evans thinks I’m fit!”

Lily doesn't even care if she gets in trouble, she whacks him across the ankles with a book. 

“Get  _ down _ from there!”

“Merlin, Evans,” James howls, earning several shushes from nearby tables. “That hurt!”

“Good! You said you’d drop it! And now look at you. You’re making it a spectacle.”

“Fine,” James agrees, hopping down and taking a seat again. He’s still smirking as he flips the pages to his book. “Lily Evans likes me in jeans.”

Lily groans, head thrown back. “Stop, you promised.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it.”

“Good.”

Lily’s fingers drum across the table as she tries to figure out where she is in their essay. It isn’t long until she feels a pair of eyes on her, and looks up to find James smiling, chin propped up on his hand. 

She sighs. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about that time you thought I was fit in my jeans.” He leans back to prop his feet on the table. “These jeans, in particular.”

“Potter!”


End file.
